1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a variable intensity pattern of sputtering material on a substrate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Typical pattern sputtering is done with a mask which is in contact with and tightly fits onto the substrate to give sharp detail. Illustrative of such pattern work is the formation of electrical components and connections on integrated circuit substrates.
It is also known in the prior art to provide masks adjacent to the cathode of a sputtering device to modify the plasma formed adjacent the cathode and thereby affect the size of the cathode portion which is eroded. However, by interfering with the plasma, the efficiency of such devices is substantially reduced.